rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics Concept Art Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Full portrait of Ruby RubySketch.png|Early sketches of Ruby Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits ProductionDiary2 01058.png|A colored version of the early sketches, shown in Volume 2 Production Diary 2 Ruby yang kids ca hakustina.jpg|Concept art of Ruby and Yang as children by Kristina Nguyen. Official Designs RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette RubyReveal.png|Official design reveal TeamRWBY.png|Ruby, alongside the other members of Team RWBY Image.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer Christmas2012.png|A Christmas poster drawn by Eileen Chang. rwby ruby in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4p2s.jpg|Ruby in pajamas model ruby valentine.jpg|Ruby's Valentine's Day card RubyCredit001.png|Ruby's silhouette, from the ending credits of Episode 2 RTX Ruby Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Ruby and Weiss Red Like Roses Part II 600x600.jpg|The cover of the Red Like Roses Part II single ruby emblem.png|Ruby's emblem VOLUME 2.jpg|Ruby's appearance in the official volume 2 poster. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. ruby_slayer_by_montyoum-d7zlszl.jpg|"Ruby Slayer" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Yang kid storyboard hakustina.jpg|Storyboard art of Yang's story from Burning the Candle, by Kristina Nguyen. Turnaround Models Rwby ruby turnaround by montyoum-d639ud5.gif|Full 3D Ruby model turnaround ruby slayer turnaround.png|Ruby's volume 2 "Slayer" outfit turnaround. Twitter Rubychalkboard.png|Drawing done in the Rooster Teeth office RubyFacialRigs.png|Ruby facials rig Ruby Happy.png|Ruby enjoying herself Over the rainbow!.png|Ruby and Weiss riding the RWBYsaurus BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle Ruby and Weiss.png|An early picture of Weiss and Ruby from Episode 3 BI3N6KTCcAAxAbJ.png|Monty really liked this frame in the episode he's working on RubyDrawn.png|A drawing of Ruby, drawn by Miles Luna RWBYBand.png|A picture of Team RWBY and the RWBYsaurus playing music RubyxYang.png|Yang and Ruby from the header on Yang's Twitter EarlyRuby.jpg|Monty's first version of Ruby Miscellaneous ruby rtrecap.png|Ruby, in the Animated RT Recap ProductionDiary2 06628.png|An unfinished render of Ruby, seen behind the sniper rifle's model ProductionDiary2 06800.png|Another unfinished render of Ruby, this time with the scythe head attached ProductionDiary3 03963.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary3 10824.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary3 13547.png|Ruby's running animation demonstrating the physics of her cape ProductionDiary4 13959.png|Ruby in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4 Screenshots - Trailers "Red" Trailer 1001 Red Trailer 0885.png|Ruby, standing by the Cliffside Altar 1001 Red Trailer 1284.png|Ruby, walking through the Snowy Forest RedTrailerSC2.png|Ruby, firing Crescent Rose in gun form 1001 Red Trailer 2996.png|Ruby, posing in front of the Moon 1001 Red Trailer 3782.png|Ruby, dismembering the attacking Beowolves RedTrailerSC3.png|Ruby, firing Crescent Rose in scythe form RedTrailerSC4.png|Ruby, using the Cross Shot's recoil to further increase her speed 1001 Red Trailer 5590.png|Ruby, firing a shot with black recoil 1001 Red Trailer 5754.png|Ruby, standing under her falling bullet casings "Yellow" Trailer 1004 Yellow Trailer 09754.png|Ruby, talking to Yang 1004 Yellow Trailer 09792.png|Ruby and Yang, standing outside of Junior's club Volume 2 Trailer V2t 8.png|Team RWBY discussing the potential threat of Roman and his associates V2t 12.png|Ozpin overlooking Team RWBY messing around V2t 21.png|Jumping in to grab Penny V2t 34.png|Stunned in the middle of a road V2t 35.png|Penny saving Ruby from an oncoming truck V2t 42.png|Holding an injured Weiss V2t 45.png|Team RWBY preparing to fight the Atlesian Paladin-290 Screenshots - Volume 1 Opening 1101 Ruby Rose 20360.png|Ruby and the mysterious White Cloak 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Fighting alongside Weiss 1101 Ruby Rose 21614.png|Standing in front of her emblem 1101 Ruby Rose 21825.png|Posing outside of Beacon Academy Ruby Rose 1101 Ruby Rose 03634.png|Reading a weapons magazine 1101 Ruby Rose 05435.png|"Are you... robbing me?" 1101 Ruby Rose 06172.png|Smiling at Roman 1101 Ruby Rose 06271.png|Preparing to fight Roman and his henchmen 1101 Ruby Rose 07928.png|Checking on the shopkeeper before she makes chase 1101_Ruby_Rose_08937.png|Protected by Glynda Goodwitch 1101_Ruby_Rose_09103.png|Glynda joins the fray 1101 Ruby Rose 10990.png|Attempting to take out Cinder 1101 Ruby Rose 11643.png|"Can I have your autograph?!" 1101 Ruby Rose 11966.png|Glynda lectures Ruby over her actions 1101 Ruby Rose 12249.png|Flinching after Glynda slams her crop onto the table 1101 Ruby Rose 12600.png|Ruby meets Ozpin for the first time 1101 Ruby Rose 13413.png|Eating a whole plate of cookies in just a few seconds 1101 Ruby Rose 15036.png|Ruby is giddy about becoming a Huntress 1101 Ruby Rose 16007.png|Ruby, being hugged tightly by an excited Yang 1101 Ruby Rose 16267.png|On the airship with Yang 1101 Ruby Rose 19384.png|Ruby sees Jaune for the first time 1101_Ruby_Rose_18910.png|Yang and Ruby looking outside of the airship The Shining Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_01848.png|Ruby and Yang's arrival to Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 02267.png|Ruby is excited to see other students' weapons 1102 The Shining Beacon 02833.png|"Of course I love Crescent Rose!" 1102 The Shining Beacon 03668.png|Weiss fusses at Ruby for falling onto Dust-filled luggage 1102 The Shining Beacon 03918.png|Ruby apologizes to Weiss 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_04339.png|About to sneeze 1102 The Shining Beacon 06120.png|Ruby and Blake watch Weiss walk away 1102 The Shining Beacon 06549.png|Sitting alone in front of Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 06886.png|Jaune helps Ruby up off the ground 1102 The Shining Beacon 08231.png|Ruby explains Crescent Rose to Jaune 1102 The Shining Beacon 08582.png|Ruby points out a flaw in Crocea Mors's design The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01048.png|Ruby and Jaune walking towards Beacon 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 01608.png|Yang asks Ruby how her first day was 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02238.png|Ruby describes her encounter with Weiss and how she "exploded" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02319.png|Ruby, startled by Weiss, leaps into Yang's arms 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02584.png|Weiss offers a Dust safety pamphlet and attempts to keep Ruby out of her life 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 05691.png|Writing letters to her friends back at Signal Academy. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07953.png|Attempting to make friends with Blake 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 08312.png|Things get a little awkward 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10699.png|Ruby and Yang have a sisterly fight 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10903.png|Weiss yells at Ruby and Yang for being too loud for her to sleep 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|Team RWBY, together for the first time The First Step 1104 The First Step 03363.png|"Today, I let my sweetheart do the talking" 1104 The First Step 03893.png|"I don't need help growing up. I drink milk!" 1104 The First Step 09187.png|Ruby helps Jaune after his encounter with Pyrrha 1104 The First Step 10362.png|Ruby upon discovering that she'll be on a team for the next four years 1104 The First Step 11814.png|Preparing to be launched into the forest The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 1318.png|Initiating landing strategy 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3113.png|Landing in the forest 1105 The First Step Pt.2 3554.png|Considering Jaune as a potential teammate 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_3843.png|Considering Blake as a teammate 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4501.png|Ruby and Weiss, as they become teammates 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5366.png|"You came back!" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6154.png|Ruby demonstrates her speed to Weiss The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 04196.png|Ruby slashes at a large Beowolf 1106 The Emerald Forest 04384.png|The Beowolf knocks Ruby back into Weiss while she's distracted 1106 The Emerald Forest 04698.png|The Beowolf pack prepares to attack Ruby and Weiss 1106 The Emerald Forest 04968.png|Ruby and Weiss prepare to fight back 1106 The Emerald Forest 06292.png|Ruby angrily slashes a tree with Crescent Rose The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2135.png|Waiting for Weiss to admit that she's lost 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3151.png|Ruby mocks Weiss' whiny bossiness 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 8003.png|Falling from the sky Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01024.png|Riding on a Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 01900.png|Ruby and Jaune collide in midair 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png|Pyrrha lands in front of Ruby 1108 Players and Pieces 06107.png|Charging at a Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces 06723.png|Fleeing from the oncoming Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 06864.png|Being pinned down by one of the Nevermore's feathers 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png|Weiss calls a truce with Ruby 1108 Players and Pieces 09746.png|Picking up the Rook relic 1108 Players and Pieces 10432.png|Leading the teams onwards 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Team RWBY, attempting to take down the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 18293.png|Weiss prepares to fire Ruby at the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 18533.png|Flying towards the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 19127.png|Landing perfectly after decapitating the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Team RWBY is officially formed The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1364.png|"Fearless Leader" Ruby wakes Weiss with a whistle 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2281.png|Team RWBY prepares to decorate their room 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2988.png|Standing next to a curtain that she accidentally slashed 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Team RWBY votes on if they should make bunk beds 1109 The Badge and The Burden 5700.png|Falling asleep in Professor Port's class 1109 The Badge and The Burden 6907.png|Team RWBY, sitting in Professor Port's class 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7928.png|Ruby shows her team her drawing of 'Professor Poop' The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01173.png|Ruby cheers Weiss on 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|Weiss yells Ruby for distracting her 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03380.png|Feeling very hurt by Weiss' snapping at her 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04507.png|Weiss reveals her feelings on her being made team leader 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05281.png|Asking Ozpin if making her team leader was a mistake 1110_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_Pt.2_06935.png|Ruby receives advice from Ozpin 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09881.png|Asleep after staying up late studying 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png|Weiss wakes Ruby to make amends Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 3310.png|Excited for the upcoming tournament 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|Team RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice 4234.png|Expressing her concern for Jaune Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 03263.png|Ruby gives Jaune a speech about being a good leader 1113 Forever Fall 05439.png|Walking through Forever Fall forest 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|Team RWBY and JNPR, collecting sap while Team CRDL watches on Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03511.png|Russel runs past Ruby and Pyrrha 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Preparing for battle 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Watching Jaune's fight 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06201.png|Ruby shows confusion about Pyrrha's Semblance The Stray 1115 The Stray 02224.png|Ruby complains about the fishy smell of the Vale docks 1115 The Stray 07536.png|Awkwardly greeting Penny who is lying on the ground 1115 The Stray 09624.png|Penny demands confirmation from Ruby about their friendship 1115 The Stray 10768.png|Ruby and Weiss low-five about their shared trait of having combat skirts 1115 The Stray 12677.png|Uncomfortably watching Weiss and Blake argue 1115 The Stray 15507.png|Ruby calls after Blake as she runs off 1115 The Stray 17150.png|Ruby wakes up the next morning to find that Blake is still gone Black and White 1116 Black and White 04536.png|Searching Vale for Blake 1116 Black and White 04843.png|Expressing her anger at Weiss' remarks 1116 Black and White 05295.png|Jumping in surprise at Penny's sudden arrival 1116 Black and White 05757.png|Ruby and Yang finally realize Blake has cat ears 1116 Black and White 06315.png|Penny declares her intent to help find Blake 1116 Black and White 06521.png|Ruby and Penny notice that Weiss and Yang have run off 1116 Black and White 08511.png|Ruby explains the situation to Penny 1116 Black and White 13415.png|Ruby and Penny, reacting to explosion at the docks 1116 Black and White 16181.png|Ruby calls out to Roman 1116 Black and White 16369.png|Ruby warns Penny to get back 1116 Black and White 16527.png|Ruby hits the ground after taking a shot from Roman's Melodic Cudgel 1116 Black and White 16682.png|Penny prepares to attack Roman and his henchmen 1116 Black and White 19273.png|Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny sitting at the docks 1116 Black and White 21054.png|"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" 1116 Black and White 21436.png|Ruby notices that Penny has disappeared Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP 0598.png|Standing alongside the rest of her team Volume2OP 1123.png|Ruby drops in from the sky Volume2OP 1174.png|Several teams drop in from the sky Volume2OP 1581.png|Ruby battles Cinder Volume2OP 1717.png|Ending shot of Ruby with Crescent Rose Best Day Ever V2_01_00021.png|Team JNPR declares war. V2_01_00030.png|"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" V2_01_00031.png|"It will be..." V2_01_00032.png|"DELICIOUS!" V2_01_00041.png|Ruby showcasing her skateboarding skills to Pyrrha. V2_01_00046.png|"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" V2_01_00051.png|Ruby, last huntress standing V2_01_00052.png|Amplifying speed by using mid-air corkscrew V2_01_00061.png|Goodwitch isn't pleased. Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png|Ruby with her team at the library V2_02_00011.png|Playing Remnant: The Game V2e2 remnant game map.png|Scheming to conquer the world map. V2_02_00012.png|Smug about her game strategy V2_02_00016.png|Sadden by her failed strategy against Yang V2_02_00019.png|"Stay strong, Weiss. We'll make it through this together" V2e2 rwby jnpr.png|Waiting for Blake to make her move V2_02_00023.png|Telling Jaune that they don't need a fifth player in a four-player game V2_02_00028.png|Amazed at Weiss's over-the-top reaction V2e2 rwby.png|Listening to Blake's worries and troubles regarding last semester's incidents V2_02_00029.png|"...all in favor of becoming the youngest huntresses to singlehandedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale..." V2_02_00030.png|"I forgot my board game in the library!" V2_02_00031.png|Ruby bumbs into Emerald and Mercury V2_02_00033.png A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00005.png V2_03_00006.png|Team RWBY's ready to investigate. V2_03_00011.png|Ruby in her alternate outfit V2_03_00013.png|Startled by Sun outside the window V2_03_00015.png V2_03_00017.png V2_03_00019.png|Ruby drags Weiss out of the room. V2_03_00020.png|Ruby drops Scroll in front of CCT Tower. V2_03_00022.png V2_03_00029.png|Ruby, happy to see Penny again. Penny warns ruby.png AtlasSoldier3.png|Ruby evades two chasing Atlas soldiers V2_03_00037.png V2_03_00040.png|Ruby, pleading with Penny to explain herself. Disconcerted.png|"Oh." Painting the Town... V2_04_00002.png|I can see why they would want to protect such a delicate flower V2_04_00003.png V2 04 00045.png|I'm not going to miss this. V2 04 00061.png V2 04 00062.png|Team RWBY, ready for battle. V2 04 00063.png|Petals to the metal, Ruby's first hit on Roman's Paladin V2 04 00074.png|Ice Flower! V2 04 00083.png Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png V2 05 00038.png V2 05 00043.png|"Your friend's doing pretty good." V2 05 00044.png V2 05 00056.png V2 05 00061.png V2 05 00063.png V2 05 00065.png V2 05 00066.png V2 05 00068.png V2 05 00074.png Burning the Candle V2_06_00001.png V2_06_00004.png V2_06_00005.png V2_06_00006.png V2_06_00027.png V2_06_00039.png V2_06_00040.png|"Can we talk about how Weiss fights in these things?" V2_06_00044.png V2_06_00046.png|"What do we do now?" V2_06_00047.png|All alone V2_06_00048.png V2_06_00049.png Dance Dance Infiltration Vol2Ep7SC1.png|"To the socially awkward." V2 07 00007.png|Hold my punch. v2e7 ruby yang.png V2 07 00015.png Vol2Ep7SC4.png V2 07 00027.png V2 07 00035.png Vol2Ep7SC10.png V2 07 00038.png V2e7 ruby ironwood.png Field Trip V2_08_00004.png|"Someone pushed all the buttons. It wasn't me." V2_08_00006.png V2_08_00009.png V2_08_00010.png V2_08_00014.png V2_08_00015.png V2_08_00016.png V2_08_00017.png|Excited Ruby V2_08_00018.png|Team RWBY looking at a dog V2_08_00019.png|Reaction jump? V2_08_00020.png|"ZWEI!" V2_08_00022.png|Zwei is happy to see Ruby V2_08_00027.png|Ruby carrying Zwei V2_08_00030.png|Ruby observing Zwei in a pile of dog food V2_08_00031.png V2_08_00032.png V2_08_00033.png|Team RWBY with Team JNPR V2_08_00037.png|Ruby in the back of a large group of Beacon students V2_08_00043.png V2_08_00044.png|Ruby is happy Ozpin allowed her team on the mission V2_08_00045.png|Ruby watching Team CFVY arrive at Beacon V2_08_00050.png|Team RWBY is horridly stunned by the huntsman leading their mission Search and Destroy V2_09_00004.png|Saving the world with Doctor Oobleck can't possibly sound cool. V2_09_00005.png|Team JNPR overhears Ruby about saving the world V2_09_00009.png|Sun and Neptune jump in the conversation V2_09_00012.png|Ruby reacting to Oobleck's shouts V2_09_00014.png|Team RWBY parts with Team JNPR, Sun, and Neptune V2_09_00016.png V2_09_00019.png|Team RWBY plus Dr. Oobleck V2_09_00021.png V2_09_00022.png|"*Whispers* Get back in the bag" V2_09_00027.png|"I'm a genius!" V2_09_00032.png V2_09_00042.png|Ruby vs. Beowolves V2_09_00044.png|Ruby flying into battle V2_09_00045.png|Mid-air slice V2_09_00046.png V2_09_00047.png|Action-posed Ruby V2_09_00050.png|Team RWBY, exausted V2_09_00051.png|Team RWBY after the fight V2_09_00057.png|Ruby playing with Zwei V2_09_00060.png V2_09_00061.png|"Let's kill 'em!" V2_09_00063.png|Ruby being lectured by Dr. Oobleck V2_09_00065.png V2_09_00066.png|"So... warm..." V2_09_00067.png|Dibs on first watch V2_09_00072.png|Ruby looking out at the abandoned city V2_09_00073.png|"Tomorrow will be better." V2_09_00074.png|Ruby with Zwei on lookout Mountain Glenn V2_10_00008.png V2_10_00014.png V2_10_00017.png V2_10_00018.png V2_10_00019.png|"Zwei, come back!" V2_10_00020.png V2_10_00022.png V2_10_00023.png V2_10_00024.png V2_10_00025.png|Sneak sneak sneak. V2_10_00026.png V2_10_00027.png V2_10_00029.png V2_10_00030.png V2_10_00031.png V2_10_00033.png|Captured by the White Fang. V2_10_00034.png No Brakes V2_11_00001.png V2_11_00002.png|Your much more managable without that over sized gardening tool of your's V2_11_00003.png V2_11_00005.png V2_11_00007.png|Hooked V2_11_00009.png V2_11_00013.png V2_11_00014.png V2_11_00015.png V2_11_00021.png V2_11_00022.png V2_11_00029.png V2_11_00031.png V2_11_00034.png V2_11_00063.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby Rose images